Explosive Demon Wave
& or & |similar= Chasing Bullet Death Cannon Elegant Blaster Energy Cannon Wild Rush Blaster Galick Blazer }} Explosive Demon Wave (爆力魔波, Bakurikimaha; lit. "Exploding Powerful Demon Wave")is a very powerful energy wave shot from one hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. Like the Special Beam Cannon, it is one of Piccolo's signature techniques. Overview The Explosive Demon Wave was King Piccolo's most potent attack he used against Goku twice. The first time it destroys all of Eastern City, turning it into a wasteland; however Tien Shinhan intervened and carried Goku out of the blast's way, flying out of the blast's range. The second blast was weaker but hits Goku directly and buries him into a massive crater, but it once again fails to destroy him. Later in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, we see Piccolo Jr. has the ability to use this attack as well. Piccolo notably uses this technique as a final attack against Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in an attempt to blow him to bits. Piccolo later uses it, without effect, against Raditz when they meet, and twice during his battle with Android 17. He also used a similar attack against Frieza after having deflected the Tyrant's punishing blaster attack. Similar, but unnamed (in the manga, anime at least) techniques have been used by other characters over the course of the series; notably Goku, Demetrious, Namekians, Frieza (Death Cannon), and Zarbon (Elegant Blaster). Piccolo has a variation of this attack, called Chasing Bullet, which is fired the same way and locks on its target. It does not have the same power though, as it only had enough power to disable one of its target's arms. Video game appearances This attack appears Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu and Dragon Ball Z Arcade. In every game of the Budokai series, the attack requires significantly less charging and Piccolo briefly braces himself the moment he shoots the attack (making it appear that he is shooting it one handed). In this series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, and Dragonball Evolution: The Game, it is called Destructive Wave, but when Piccolo uses it in Burst Limit, he says "Explosive Demon Wave." It is also called Destructive Wave in the Ninento DS RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Bukiri Maha in Super Dragon Ball Z. It is named Explosive Demon Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where it appears as both King Piccolo's Ultimate Blast and one of Piccolo (Early)'s Blast 2 attacks. When Piccolo performs it, he says "Destructive Wave." In the Raging Blast series, Piccolo says "This will stop you!" when he uses the Explosive Demon Wave. The attack also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Super Buu (w/ Piccolo) can use the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and Namekians characters can uses it in Dragon Ball Online. Character meaning * 爆 (Baku) = Explosion / bomb * 力 (Riki) = Power / capability * 魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil * 波 (Ha) = Wave Gallery DemonWave(DF).png 185px-DemonWave(DBO).png Category:Attacks Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha